Fairy Tail Romance
by rainyRay
Summary: What if Natsu was a girl named Natsua? And what if she had a crush on Gray? I'm writing Fairy Tail all over again with Fem!Natsu. Ideas are welcome. Natsu/Gray. Rated M for safety. Maybe Lemons.
1. Prologue

Eb: Fairy Tail with gender bender Natsu

Iv: And Natsua/Gray

Eb: We don't own Fairy Tail or the plot of this story. It belongs to Mashima Hiro

Iv: Now read!

* * *

><p>A large blue and white and blue castle-type building loomed ominously over the land it was built on.<p>

A white marble rolled across the floor in an upstairs room of the building. The marble cracked suddenly and another marble took its place rolling across the floor.

"Urrutia, stop playing around during the meeting." Someone hissed from the shadows, at the girl who had been manipulating the marbles.

"But I'm bored," she whined "aren't you Sieglein-sama?" The girl had perfectly straight black hair with bangs that parted in the middle.

"Yeah, I'm bored too," someone with blue shaggy hair agreed from the couch in front of the girl "I hope someone will cause some trouble," he added with a grin.

"W-watch your mouth!" an old man with a long white beard barked.

"How could these brats become council members?" he grumbled as an after thought.

"'Cause our power level is high," the blunette scoffed "stupid old fart."

"Nuuuu," the old man groaned.

"Silence, both of you," another man ordered "The world of magic always has many problems, but first and foremost we must take care of-," he grinned ominously as he finished the sentence.

"The idiots of Fairy Tail." He smirked.

* * *

><p>Eb: So that's the prologue. This is gonna be based off the manga.<p>

Iv: Review. And give us ideas too!

Eb: You might see your idea happen.

Iv: Tell us if there is someone else you want gender bent.


	2. Chapter 1: Fairy Tail

Eb: Chapter 1!

Iv: Woo-hoo!

Rach: We don't own Fairy Tail.

* * *

><p>In the town of Harujion, the staff of a train gathered around a small girl sitting slumped against the wall, making small groaning sounds. She had her legs stretched out in front of her in pigeon style. (1) There was a blue and white cat sitting on her lap.<p>

"E-excuse me Miss?" one stammered "are you all right?"

"Aye," the cat –named Happy- replied "she always gets like this on vehicles."

"I'll never ride a train again," the girl said before vomiting over the side.

"You say that every time Natsua," Happy sighed and added "let's get going."

He looked back expecting Natsua to be following, only to see her hanging out the window of the now moving train.

Happy watched for a moment as the train went off into the distance "It departed," he said in a detached way.

* * *

><p>"Eeeehhhh," a blond girl by the name of Lucy whined "There's only one magic store in this whole DAMN town?"<p>

"Yes," the man behind the desk said "We're more prosperous in fish than magic."

"I've wasted my time," she sighed.

"Oh, but we have new items~!" the shop owner said.

"There's this!" he said pointing at a product.

Lucy examined it for a moment before saying "Have it,"

"I'm looking for gate keys," she said. Then something caught her eye. "Ohh, it's the white doggy!"

"It's not very strong," the man began.

"How much?" she asked.

"20,000 jewels," he replied.

Lucy leaned forward so the man could see right into her cleavage "I wonder how much it is ," she said.

"Tch can't believe he only gave me 1,000 jewels off!" she complained.

Then she noticed women gathering around at some certain point where something was going on.

"What's going on?" she wondered out loud.

"It's Salamander-sama~!" one girl exclaimed "kyaa~!"

"You mean that guy who has fire magic that can't be bought?" she said excitedly. "I wonder if he looks cool."

* * *

><p>"I can't believe I rode that train TWICE!" Natsua whined.<p>

Then she spotted a group surrounding a point. "I wonder if Igneel's there?" she said.

She crawled through calling "Igneel! Igneel!"

Lucy was slowly feeling herself being ensnared. It was almost as though she couldn't help but be drawn in.

Just then Natsua made her way calling "Igneel?" then she saw Salamander "who the hell are you?" she asked.

Salamander's jaw dropped in shock. How could this brat not know him?

"I'm Salamander," he smirked.

But Natsua was already gone.

The other girls suddenly started choking her saying "APOLOGIZE TO SALAMANDER-SAMA!"

"She didn't mean it," the so-called Salamander said. Then he turned to Natsua and said "here have my signature." he handed Natsua the signature as she said "I don't want it."

The fangirls threw Natsua from the circle with gusto yelling at her to get lost.

"Excuse me ladies, but I must go," he said. Then he disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"We're having a party on my ship tonight," his voice echoed "please come."

"What is he?" Natsua asked.

"He's disgusting," Lucy commented.

"Thank you for earlier," Lucy said, giving the girl a peace sign.

Natsua and Happy looked at her confused. What had they done?

* * *

><p>"Yurr ah naiz burrzonn (You're a nice person)," Natsua said through her food.<p>

"Yhup, yhup," Happy agreed.

"So your Natsua and Happy?" she waited for them to nod before saying "eat slower."

Now that she examined the girl closely she saw she had rosy pink hair coming to about shoulder-length that was tied up in two ponytails on either side of her head. She was wearing a black three-quarter sleeved jacket shirt that was open and Lucy could see another one under it and (although she didn't know if Natsua knew) Natsua had a MASIVE amount of cleavage. She was wearing a skirt type thing that split down the middle and stopped just above her knees over top of short white trousers that stopped below her knees with black ties at the bottom.

"That guy was using a magic called charm." Lucy said "It attracts people to the heart of the caster and was banned many years ago."

"Thanks to you two jumping in Charm wore off me." She finished with a small smile.

"It may no look like it but I'm a mage too. I'm looking for a guild." Lucy said before going into a rant explaining guilds and such. After all, Natsua didn't know about that stuff. Did she?

"You talk a lot," Happy said.

"By the way," Lucy said "weren't you guys looking for someone?"

"Aye," Happy said "his name is Igneel.

"I heard Salamander was coming to this town so I came." She said.

"That fake Salamander didn't even look like a salamander," Happy said.

"H-how could a human look like a salamander?" Lucy asked.

"Igneel is a dragon not a human," Natsua said.

"There's no way such a big thing would be in this town!" Lucy yelled. Natsua and Happy looked shocked, like they'd just realized something.

"DON'T TELL ME YOU JUST REALIZED THAT?" Lucy yelled.

She sighed and said "I'd better get going," she laid some money down on the table and said "take your time."

Natsua and Happy smiled and said "Thank you!" before going back to eating like rabid dogs.

* * *

><p>Lucy sat reading a magazine called 'Sorcerer'.<p>

"Fairy Tail caused trouble again?" she yelled "They took out a family of thieves and took out 7 houses belonging to townspeople."

She laid on the bench rolling in laughter "That is too much she said."

"Ohh," she said "Mirajane is covering the pages again. I wonder if someone like her would be reckless." She sighed and said "I wonder how you even JOIN Fairy Tail."

Just then Salamander (or at least the man who said he was Salamander) popped out of the bushes saying "you want to join Fairy Tail?"

"Yeah, I wanna join Fairy Tail what of it?" she asked.

"Well," he said "I'm a mage of Fairy Tail and I can get you into my guild." He grinned at her shocked expression and said "all you have to do is come to the party on my boat."

"R-really?" she asked.

"Yup," he said "I'll put in a word to the master."

Hearts appeared in her eyes and she said "It'll be a wonderful party."

"Tell no one about the charm," he said.

"Hai (2)," she said.

As Salamander walked away she realized something "I fell for his pseudo-charm," she whined.

* * *

><p>"I feel sooo~~ full," Natsua said.<p>

"Aye," Happy agreed. Then he spotted a boat.

"Oh yeah," Happy said "that fake Salamander said he'd have a party on that boat tonight."

"I'm getting sick just thinking about it." Natsua said.

"Look that's Salamander's ship~!" A girl near them called.

"Salamander?" asked the other girl.

"He's the famous mage in town." The first girl said "I heard he's from Fairy Tail guild."

Natsua looked back at the ship "Fairy Tail," she murmured.

* * *

><p>"Lucy huh?" the fake Salamander asked "such a pretty name."<p>

"Thank you," she said.

"Let's have some wine," he said smiling.

"Shouldn't you attend the others?" she asked.

"Don't worry," he soothed. With a movement of his hand the pearls of wine slowly came out of the glass. "Just let them float into your mouth." He said.

'How annoying' she thought.

Just as the pearls neared her mouth she realized something. She knocked the pearls away.

"What are you planning?" she asked "there was a sleeping draught in that, wasn't there?"

"Bad girl," he said "if you'd just sleep like the rest."

Suddenly hands clamped on her arms. Her eyes widened. What was going on?

"Who are you?" she screamed.

"Welcome to our slave ship," he said "Please stay quiet until we reach our destination."

"W-what happened to Fairy Tail?" she asked.

"I told you it's a slave ship you have no hope."

'This can't be,' she thought 'How could a mage of Fairy Tail do this?'

A small 'klink' and the feeling of someone touching her hip roused her from her thoughts.

The man servant handed the fake Salamander some keys. The slave trader smiled and said "so you're a Celestial spirit mage?" he smirked and threw her keys into the ocean.

He pulled out a branding stick "Let me brand you first," he said.

"You are the worst mage ever," she said "if Fairy Tail mages are like this then I don't want to join."

CRASH

Someone crashed through the ceiling of the boat and into the room. As the dust cleared Lucy could see exactly who it was "Natsua!" she called.

Suddenly Natsua got motion sick.

"LAME!" Lucy yelled.

Then Happy swooped down with wings and said "Lucy! What are you doing?"

"He fooled me by saying I could join Fairy Tail!" Lucy called back "did you always have wings?"

"We'll talk about that later," he replied, wrapping a tail around her waist a hoisting her up through the hole in the boat.

"What about Natsua?" she asked.

"I can only carry one person." Happy replied.

The fake Salamander sent a shot of fire through the hole which Happy dodged.

"Don't let her escape!" he yelled.

"Yes sir," his men went after her.

"They're shooting guns at us," Happy said.

Suddenly he stopped "My transformation wore off," he said, his wings disappearing.

"Shitty cat!" she yelled.

She fell into the ocean and the servants holding guns stared in shock "Did we get her?" one asked.

She began sinking into the ocean. 'I can't believe Fairy Tail mages are like this.' She thought. Then a determined thought came over her.

'I MUST save those other girls.' She thought. She began looking around as though looking for something. She spotted her keys that Salamander had thrown into the ocean

'Thank God they're in a shallow spot.' She thought.

* * *

><p>"Hah . . . hah . . . Fai . . . ry," Natsua panted.<p>

"Huh?" Salamander asked.

". . . Tail . . .," she choked back her sickness "you . . .," she breathed.

* * *

><p>"Pha!" Lucy popped out of the ocean panting. She lifted up a Golden Key and stuck it in the ocean "Open! A door to the treasure vase palace!" she yelled "Aquarius!"<p>

A beautiful mermaid flew from the ocean with beautiful hair tucked back cascading down her back like a waterfall. She had two bracelets on each arm and she was holding a jug of ocean water.

"WHOOOOAAA!" Happy yelled.

"I'm a celestial mage," she explained "I can use the keys of the gates to summon celestial spirits from another world."

"No Aquarius! Use your powers to send that boat to shore!" she yelled.

"Tch," she said.

"Did you just 'Tch' me?" Lucy yelled.

"Don't be picky!" Happy yelled.

"You're so noisy;" Aquarius said "Let me say one thing. Don't EVER drop your keys again."

"I . . . I'm sorry," Lucy said quietly.

"ORAH!" she yelled, sending a large wave of water toward the boat.

"Don't flush me along!" Lucy yelled. Sad to say, she had indeed been flushed out with the boat and its passengers.

"W-what is this?" someone on the beach yelled "a boat just stormed up on shore!"

"What's going on?" Salamander asked.

"It stopped," Natsua breathed "The rocking stopped."

On the upper deck Lucy was chewing Aquarius out. "Darn." Aquarius said "I flushed out the ship too."

"YOU WERE AIMING FOR ME?" Lucy screeched.

"I'm off to a weekend trip with my boyfriend. My boyfriend."

"NO NEED TO REPEAT IT!"

"Oh well." Lucy sighed "But I did it!" she added more cheerfully "When the military personnel arrive all the other girls will be safe!"

"Ack," Happy said "we forgot Natsua!"

Natsua was down below deck, and she had stood up, an enraged look on her face.

Lucy burst in and yelled "Natsua are you oka-," she stopped short at the look on Natsua's face.

"You shouldn't get on other people's ships without permission. You Brat," Salamander said.

"Throw him out," Salamanders yelled "Quick."

"Yes sir!" they yelled.

Lucy moved forward to attack but Happy stopped her "We forgot to say." Happy said "that Natsua is a mage."

Lucy stared at the little blue cat in shock.

"Are you a mage of Fairy Tail?" Natsua asked as the man slaves got closer.

"What of it?" Salamander asked.

"Let me get a good look at your face." Natsua said. The slaves moved in to attack and Natsua. She knocked them away in one swoop, not even breaking a sweat as she did the action, showing the tattoo on her right shoulder. The mark of Fairy Tail.

"I'm Natsua of Fairy Tail. And I have never seen you before."

"Natsua is a mage from Fairy Tail?" Lucy yelled.

"She's the real deal Bora-san!" one guy yelled.

"Don't call me that!" Bora yelled.

"Bora of Prominence," Happy said "He was banished from a guild called 'Titan Nose' several years back."

"He committed several thefts through magic," Lucy exclaimed.

"I don't care who he is," Natsua growled "I'll punish him for using our name."

"You're just a noisy brat!" Bora snapped. He sent some fire magic flying towards the girl, knocking her back. He smirked, thinking about how easy it had been.

"Awful," Natsua said.

The smirk faded from his face as the girl emerged from his flame. "You call yourself a fire mage?" She asked, shoving the fire in her mouth "I've never tasted such awful fire."

"Fuuu," she said "thanks for the food."

"Wha-what the HECK?" Bora yelled.

"Fire doesn't work on Natsua." Happy said.

"I've never seen such magic!" Lucy exclaimed.

"Now that I've eaten I can feel my power," Natsua growled with a smirk.

"HERE I COME!" She yelled.

"Could she be," a servant said. His eyes widened "Bora-san!" he yelped "I've seen her before! Rosy hair and a scarf like scales! There's no doubt! That's the real,"

"Salamander," Lucy finished.

"Remember it well," Natsua said as she a flame-engulfed fist at the man "This is Fairy Tail's mage!" She grinned maniacally as she shoved him straight through the bottom of the ship.

"Eating fire and punching with fire," Lucy said "Is this really magic?"

"Dragons' lungs spew flame, its scales melt flames, and its nails are dressed with flames. This is an ancient spell that converts the body to that of a dragon," Happy said.

Lucy pressed herself to the wall "What is that?" she asked.

"It's originally dragon interception magic," he replied.

". . . I see," she said.

"Dragon Slayer," Happy said "Igneel taught him this."

"Isn't it weird that a dragon taught dragon interception magic?" she asked.

"You didn't doubt it for a second!" Happy was absolutely shocked.

She watched Natsua continue to beat the crap out of Bora. "Dragon slayer," she murmured "amazing but, YOU'RE OVERDOING IT!" she yelled.

"THE PORTS ALL MESSED UP!" she yelled.

"Aye," Happy agreed.

"DON'T YOU 'AYE' ME!" she yelled.

"What's all the ruckus?" someone asked.

"The military!" Lucy said.

Just then, Natsua grabbed her wrist and started dragging her "Let's run," she said.

"Why me?" Lucy asked.

"You want to join Fairy Tail, no?" Natsua asked "then come with me~!"

"Alright!" Lucy squealed.

COUNCIL ROOM~!

"Those idiots of Fairy Tail did it again!" the old man roared "They destroyed half a port! Can you believe it? I wouldn't be surprised if they destroyed a town one day!"

"Don't jinx it," the blue haired man teased, "I feel they might really do that. Anyway, I reported to the government that they did it to arrest Bora of Providence."

"Oh geez," the old man said.

"I like the idiots though," he said with a grin.

"Oh shut up!" the old man said gruffly.

"They're a bunch of idiots but they also have a lot of skillful mages. That's why we're at such a loss. Indeed a tricky subject. Just let them be." He sighed.

"WHAT?" the old man yelled.

"If we didn't have idiots like them, the world wouldn't be fun."

* * *

><p>(1)- You turn your feet inward facing each other<p>

(2)- Yes

Eb: took us FOREVER!

Iv: 11 pages!

Rach: Bye-bye for now!


	3. Chapter 2: The Master Appears!

Eb: It's a bit different. Lucy is a bit different.

**DO NOT OWN ANYTHING!**

* * *

><p>"Wah~!" Lucy said happily. She and Natsua were standing in front of the regal Fairy Tail guild "It's huge!" she practically squealed.<p>

"Welcome to Fairy Tail!" Happy said.

The large hall was packed with mages. They were laughing, chatting, and eating, or looking at the request board.

"Mira-chaaaaan! 3 beers this way please!" someone called.

The woman that Lucy knew as the famous Mirajane called back to him "Coming right up!"

"Mira-chaaaaan!" someone else called.

"Yes, what is it?" Mira asked. The man blew out a cigarette smoke and it slowly formed into a heart. "Let's go on a date sometime!" he cooed, and one of his friends said not to be sneaky.

Mira sighed and made an odd hand movement. In a second she had transformed into a stout and fat woman with poufy hair and a smile on her face and she asked "You have a wife, don't you?"

"Ahhhh! Don't transform into my wife!" he cried and his friend laughed at him.

Mira turned back just as Natsua yelled "WE'RE HOME!"

"Welcome home Natsua, Happy," Mirajane called cheerfully.

Another man, who had very bad bucked teeth said to Natsua "You overdid it again. I heard about the Harujion incident in the newspa-. . . per," Natsua had delivered a flying kick to his face.

"You BASTARD!" Natsua yelled "THE INFORMATION YOU GAVE ME AOUT SALAMANDER WAS FAKE!"

"My, now that Natsua is back, the store might be torn apart again soon. U fu fu." Mirajane said cheerily, and the man who had asked her out earlier yelled "IT'S ALREADY BEING TORN APART!"

Soon, the entire room was brought into the brawl and a guy wearing only striped boxers called excitedly "Did you say Natsua is back? I want to settle our fight from last time."

A woman sitting on a bench cross-legged with a barrel in front of her asked "Gray, have you been going around like that?"

"Hack! Shit!" he said.

"Another one of those undignified guys," she sighed "I really hate life." And with that she lifted up her barrel and drank straight from it.

Gray yelled "Hey Natsua! Come fight me!" and Lucy heard Natsua reply "Come back after you've dressed!"

Suddenly, a huge shadow appeared over Lucy and she heard a gruff voice say "What rubbish."

A rather terrifying man stepped forward and said "Yapping in the middle of the day. You guys aren't little kids anymore."

"So fight with your fists of MANHOOD!"

Okay, so, maybe he wasn't so terrifying.

"Get out of the way!" Natsua and Gray yelled, owning the guy and sending him flying.

Suddenly another voice said "It's so noisy in here."

Lucy turned and looked excited when she saw who was standing there. "It's Loki the top ranked 'Mage you want as your boyfriend'!"

"I'll go join the fight," he said.

"Good Luck~!" the two girls hanging off his arms chorused. Lucy slumped onto the ground.

And thus, Lucy's perspective of this guy was shattered into a million pieces.

"What is with this place?" she wondered out loud.

"My, a new comer~!" said a voice above her.

Lucy jumped up when she saw it was Mirajane and she fangirled for a moment before pointing at the fight "Shouldn't you stop them?" she asked.

"It happens all the time," she smiled cheerfully.

"Oh, dear," Lucy said.

"And," Mirajane continued, only to be hit in the head with a bottle. She slumped onto the floor and continued again "besides," she stood up again and blood was dripping from her forehead but she was still smiling "don't you think this is fun?"

'It's scary!' Lucy thought just as Gray crashed into the table next to her. He jumped back up only to see he wasn't wearing any boxers, and Natsua had them.

"Shit! My underwear!"

"Don't face this way!" Lucy yelled, covering her face.

"Could I please borrow your under-," he began to say 'wear', but Lucy punched him in the face.

"No way in Hell!" she yelled, and a second later Loki was carrying her bridal style and asking what modeling agency she belonged to. She'd have been flattered if she didn't think he was trying to get in her skirt.

The same man from earlier yelled "MEN FIGHT WITH THEIR FISTS!" and Natsua socked him in the jaw saying he was in the way.

The woman who hadn't fought yet sat down her barrel and said "God! I can't even drink peacefully around here," she pulled out a card "guys, it's time."

"To end this."

"I've had enough," Gray stated, placing his fist on his hand.

"Nuooo Ohhhh!" the large man said, his arm turning to stone.

"What a troublesome bunch," Loki sighed, invoking his ring.

"COME AND GET ME!" Natsua yelled, holding up her fiery fists.

"Magic!" Lucy squeaked.

"Ohh, this is getting intense," Mirajane said.

Suddenly a deep powerful voice said, and a giant shadow creature appeared.

"**CUT IT OUT YOU FOOLS!" **it bellowed.

"He's humungous," Lucy breathed.

Everyone stopped fighting, and grumbled.

"My, you were here Master?" Mirajane asked, and Lucy looked at her, pale as a sheet.

There was a 'Tch' from a Gray and 'Hmph' from the man with the stone arm. Lucy could hear Loki's lady friends cooing over how 'scary' it was and the woman saying 'Booze'. But Natsua just grinned, showing her sharp canines.

"Haha! You all got scared! So, this is my win!" she cheered, before the 'Master' smashed her with his foot.

"A newcomer?" he asked Lucy.

"Y-yes," she stammered, and he ground his teeth and let out an 'Fnuuu'. Lucy looked terrified.

Then, he began to shrink until he became a little old man, no taller than Lucy's knees. "Nice to meet you!" he told her cheerfully "I'm Master Makarov."

He back-flipped high into the air, a feat that would have been impressive, had it not been for the fact that he hit the railing of the upstairs before climbing over it and sitting cross-legged on top of it.

"You've done it again fools!" he yelled, holding up a thick stack of papers "look at the papers I've received from the council."

"First, Gray. Good job on sweeping out the smuggling organization, but you walked around town naked afterwards and stole some drying underwear." Makarov said, and elsewhere, Natsua giggled.

"Wouldn't it have been worse to just stay naked?" he asked.

"Elfman!" Makarov called "You were given the mission to escort a V.I.P, but assaulted him during the mission."

"He said the men are all about education!" Elfman protested.

"Kana, you drank 15 barrels of beer, and then charged it to the council! Loki, you flirted with council member elder Reiji's granddaughter, and a certain talent agency charged us for damage compensation. And Natsua," his head drooped "You destroyed the Devon Thief Family, but destroyed 7 other houses belonging to townspeople. You leveled a historical clock tower in Tully Village. You burned down a church in Freesia. You damaged parts of Lupinus Castle. You collapsed Nazuna Ravine Observatory and thus stopped its operations. And, you destroyed half of Harujion's port."

"Arzach, Levi, Kulov, Reedus, Warren, Visca, et cetra," he sighed "Guys, the council are angry at me all the time, but, forget about the council members," grinning, he set the paperwork on fire and threw it to Natsua who caught it and began to munch on it.

"Listen up, the power to overcome reasoning, comes from reasoning itself. Magic is not a miracle. When the 'spirit' flows within us and the 'spirit' flow in nature connects, they will form an embodiment for the first time. You will need a strong mentality and a lot of concentration for that. Pouring your soul into whatever you do is magic. If you keep worrying about what the higher-ups think, your magic will never move." He grinned "Do not fear the fools of the council."

"DO WHATEVER YOU THINK IS RIGHT!" he yelled, and the members of the guild cheered "THAT'S THE WAY OF THE FAIRY TAIL MAGE!"

Natsua ate like a rabid dog. It was almost as though she thought it would be her last meal.

"So they called you Salamander in other towns, eh Natsua?" someone asked.

"True, your magic would fit that name," someone else said.

"You want it here?" Mirajane asked.

"Yes!" Lucy asked and Mirajane tattooed her skin with a pink mark of Fairy Tail. "There you go. Now you're part of Fairy Tail."

"Whoa!" Lucy said, turning to Natsua "Look at this Natsua!"

"That's cool Lucy," Natsua said, not really paying attention, because she was shoveling down food. Finally she finished and stood up.

"Where are you goin' Nat?" someone asked.

"I'm going to work. I'm all out of money," she replied.

"Let's choose one with a good reward," Happy suggested.

"Ah! How about this one! 160, 000 for exterminating thieves," Natsua said, pulling down on of the papers.

Suddenly she heard a little girl ask "Is my daddy back yet?" and she turned to see Juliet there, talking to Makarov.

"You're annoying Juliet," he grumbled "if you are the daughter of a mage, trust your father, be a good girl, and wait at home for him."

"But, he said he'd be back in 3 days!" Juliet objected "that was a week ago!"

"Macau's job is at Mount Hakobe, isn't it?" Happy asked.

"Please look for him!" Juliet begged "I'm worried about him!"

"No way! Your dad is a mage" Makarov said "We have no mage here that can't take care of himself!"

"Idiot!" Juliet yelled, punching Makarov in the face, before running away crying.

"It's strict here isn't it?" Lucy asked.

"Master is like that, but he's worried about Macau too," Mirajane commented.

Natsua shoved the paper into the stone board, breaking it, before walking away. Someone called after her "Hey! Natsua, don't go around breaking the board!" but she was already gone. Lucy shrugged and went back to her drink.

"I bet she's going to go help Macau," someone said.

"Stupid brat, she is," another said.

The man at the board said "she's only going to hurt Macau's pride."

"Oh, let her do what she wants," Makarov grinned "we can't decide for her."

"The same thing happened to Natsua. Maybe she saw herself in Juliet-chan," Mirajane commented "after all, her father left and never came back. She's been waiting for him for so long now. He was a dragon. Isn't it cute how she waits for him?" Lucy nodded but said nothing.

"We are. . . Mages of Fairy Tail are all carrying something. Wounds, pain, suffering, even I carry something," Lucy looked at her curiously, but said nothing.

Soon, Natsua and Happy reached the farthest place they could go with a carriage and climbed out onto the blizzardy mountain.

Ignoring the weather that no normal person would dare brave in the same clothes as Natsua began to walk at a steady pace.

Suddenly, she a shadow jumped from the snow and Natsua managed to do a back-flip before the Balkan punched the snow.

"Woman!" it said excitedly.

"So, you like woman, eh?" she grinned "this will be fun."

* * *

><p>Rachele: Lucy isn't here for a reason. -grins-<p> 


End file.
